T.K. Balkov
Biography T.K. Balkov (born April 28, 2021) is the son of Sylvia and Chris Family who was born with Spina bifida. Before Butcher, Brenda, Brandon, Pearl, Primrose, Princess, Shelly, C.J., Algernon and Bernadette were born, he was the youngest child in the family. He was born with Spina Bifida, a developmental congenital disorder which paralyzed him from the waist down. When he was 2 1/2, he was granted his wish to meet Mickey Mouse at Walt Disney World for his 3rd birthday courtesy of the Make-A-Wish Foundation. At the age of 10, he still keeps his autograph books filled with autographs he'd received from all his favorite Disney characters. Appearance *He has light blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. He is dressed in fleece light blue footed pajamas as a baby. *When he is granted his wish of visiting Walt Disney World, he is seen wearing a Sheriff Woody costume upon arrival at the Give Kids the World Village and he is given a Give Kids the World Button to wear when he enters each Disney park *At the age of 10, T.K. is seen using walking braces. He is also wearing khaki shorts, a Mickey Mouse t-shirt, white socks and black shoes. Birthdays *1st - Disney Nemo and Friends *2nd - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *3rd - Went to Walt Disney World to Meet Mickey Mouse via Make-a-Wish *4th - Jake and the Neverland Pirates *5th - Monsters University *6th - Disney Cars *7th - Peter Pan *8th - Phineas and Ferb *9th - Went to Disneyland to celebrate, had a Mickey-shaped cake and a Disney Pirate treasure chest mini-cake container and even went to T.K.'s favorite restaurant, Goofy's Kitchen *10th - Celebrated on a Disney Cruise Family Tree *Father: Chris Balkov (1983-) *Mother: Sylvia Balkov (1986-) *Brothers: Corey Balkov (2016-), Kyle Balkov (2018-), Duncan Balkov (2018-), Butcher Balkov (2021-), Brandon Balkov (2021-), Algernon Balkov (2023-), Cyprus Balkov (2023-) *Sisters: Yasmin Balkov (2017-), Jessie Balkov (2017-), Eliza Balkov (2017-), Angie Balkov (2017-), Kim Balkov (2017-), Judy Balkov (2019-), Lisa Balkov (2019-), Bernadette Balkov (2022-), Brenda Balkov (2022-), C.J. Balkov (2023-), Consolation Balkov (2023-), Shelly Balkov (2024-), Primrose Balkov (2024-), Princess Balkov (2024-), Pearl Balkov (2024-) *Wife: Ella Luzenberg ( -) *Father-in-Law: Carter Luzenberg ( -) *Mother-in-Law: Emily Luzenberg ( -) *Sons: Julius, Lukie, Clayton, Brayton *Daughters: Charlene, Emily, Betsie, Gabbie *Aunts: Jennifer Potter-King (1978-), Marge Brookshier-Potter (1979-), Patricia Balkov-Clash (1988-) *Uncles: Homer Potter (1984-), Vernon Clash (1985-) *Cousins: Destinee King (2017-), Ce-Ce Potter (2018-), Jazzmen Potter (2019-), De'Corey Clash (2020-) *Grandmothers: Caroline Balkov (1949-), Olivia Potter (1951-) *Grandfathers: Henry Balkov (1948-), Herbert Potter (1950-) Trivia *His full name is Tyler Keith Balkov *his favorite color is light blue *his favorite game is peekaboo *When he was 2 1/2, he made his wish at Make-A-Wish Foundation, a charity which grants the wishes of children with terminal illnesses, and his wish was to go to Walt Disney World for his 3rd birthday *His favorite characters are Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck and Goofy *He has a baby Disney nursery *at the age of 3, his favorite hobbies are collecting autographs from his favorite disney characters, playing pretend, drawing and going swimming *He has Winnie the Pooh, Cubby, Sorcerer Mickey, Stitch, Jake, Mr. Smee, Nemo, Rex, Cri-Kee, Skully, Peter Pan, Sulley, Crush the Turtle, Bullseye, Nala, Scare Pig, Squishy, Eeyore, Goofy, Mushu, Kermit, Tad, Mike Wazowski, John Darling, 3 peas in a Pod, Hubert Cub, Whatnaught, Olaf, Baymax, Phineas, Ferb, Simba, Pinocchio, Woody, Robin, Mia, Chilly, Duffy the Disney Bear, Lotso, Agent P, Rolly, Maximus, Duffy the Disney Bear, Walter, Pearl, Sheldon, Dory, Don Carlton, Little Brother, Buzz Lightyear, Captain Hook, Squirt, Roo, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Gloyd Orangeboar, Bruce the shark, Michael Darling, Tick-Tock Crocodile, Mini Hamish Cub, Piglet, Dumbo, Flounder, Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey, Bambi, Perry, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse and Tigger plushies *He loves ice cream Future *10 years later, after Jo's first visit, T.K. is now 10 years old and he has twelve more siblings: twins Butcher and Brandon (9), twins Bernadette and Brenda (8), C.J. (Christina Joanna), triplets Algernon, Consolation and Cyprus (7), and quadruplets Shelley, Princess, Primrose, and Pearl (6). *He still keeps his autograph books filled with autographs he had recieved from characters at the theme parks, including Sheriff Woody, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Edna Mode, Capt. Jack Sparrow, Agent P, Tigger, Goofy, Pluto, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Phineas and Ferb, Winnie the Pooh, Mr. Incredible and Donald Duck *T.K. uses walking braces *He marries a 23-year-old tap-dancer named Ella Luzenberg when he was 25 years old. He also becomes a Wish Granter for the Make-A-Wish Foundation. The two have a total of 8 children in 10 years, with half of them being sons and the other being daughters (Julius, Charlene, Emily, Clayton, Gabby, Brayton, Lukie, and Betsie, Clayton and Brayton are twins). See Also T.K. gets his wish granted via Make-A-Wish Foundation T.K.'s Spina Bifida diagnosis T.K. Meets Ella Luzenburg The Balkov Family visit the Disney Convention Wishes Made by Child via Make-A-Wish Foundation Balkov Family Balkov Family Revisited The Balkov Family children, their spouses and their children visit Disneyland Category:Babies Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Boys Category:People Category:People with Spina Bifida Category:People with Terminal Illnesses Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Children Category:Children with Terminal Illnesses Category:People born in 2021 Category:People born in April Category:People from Wyoming Category:Children from Wyoming Category:Boys from Wyoming Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA